Light within the Darkness
by nepk99
Summary: This pony been Lonely for so long with only his sister helping him he goes on a chance to have fun only to have his fate show up in a little town full of accepting ponies like the princess and his sister moonlight Blade now how does Lightning Heart takes his new life and live it to it's fullest.


Sup everypony sorry with this i've gotten quite busy with school and everything i'm still looking for a computer and I will get one in the next 3 to 4 months so yay me anyways I will also be learning animations and be doing some let's plays on my youtube account also some sketching and other things anywho's I'll put my youtube account up here when I get the new computer. So be patient My Little Bronies. Any way this story I've been meaning to upload it for some time now and I finally have some time so please bear with me.

 **Light within the Darkness**

ch.1 Prologue

I was so happy when I finally got accepted in princess celestia's school for the gifted unicorns, but that was years ago. Nothing's changed I'm still friendless, Like always, reading about changelings and about discord's evil reign over equestria. 'Reading oh so many books for me to read always ha tata ta ta.' I silently thought of this ridiculous song that just popped in my head. Oh well.'I read about twenty books today 'yay' me.' I sarcastically thought. I'm done for today I'm going back to my ignores me so I stick to the shadows as always but I wanna see her again. My only friend my sister She the only pony, other than the princess, that doesn't think I'm a liability cause of my condition I might be one of the most gifted unicorns in this school's history but that doesn't mean that I'm treated like it all because of this stupid disease of mine to. I was born with great magic and an affinity for the darkness, by that I mean that I can control darkness with no trouble at all, as a down side I was also born with this disease that makes me pass out at random times so yeah I'm a totally a liability to everypony. But tomorrow I'll see my favourite pony in the world my sister once again and we'll go to the summer sun celebration in two days of course it'll be work for her but fun for me because she's the captain of the pegisi branch of the royal guard and even prince blueblood won't be a royal pain when she's around. Anyways she's a total badass and everypony in the guard knows it too. Plus she trained me in hoof to hoof combat and hoof to weapon combat so I know how to use my body and my magic as weapons, but it doesn't help if I pass out. 'Sigh' 'Thinking about my life really pass the time I mean really I'm in front of my door now.' I thought sadly as I enter my room. Now that I'm in my room I guess I'll get ready for bed I brush my teeth after my shower and I put my sleeping cap on and yes I have a sleeping cap. Then I look in my mirror and look myself in great detail, I have midnight blue mane and tail with a streak of pure black in my tail and I would say my looks are average my eyes are hazel and my fur is a darker blue. Tomorrow I'll see my sister once more in seven weeks so yeah I've been quite lonely. I go to my bed and slip in the covers. 'Ah warmth and my so soft bed.' I thought. I started to think About the princess and my sister and how they've helped me so far the princess taught me more control of the amount of magic I put into my spells and my sister always accepted me and give me so much courage and was always there for me unlike our parents. I don't know what I would've done If I didn't have those two with me. I'm happy that I know I'll see them again very soon.' Were my last thoughts before I fell asleep If only I knew what fate had in store for me I would've been much happier than I was.

Prologue end.

A/n: Wow now that was something different than my original Prologue in this book much more detailed than my first version oh well I always revise my books before uploading them here and well I'm happy with this and could you please tell me your thoughts and I've currently revising twenty-one of my books not all fan fiction some are my original stories and I am getting prepared for my senior year of highschool. So my brony Brothers and sisters I'll see ya next time. In Light within the Darkness. It's Nepk99 Signing off.


End file.
